Building Blocks made for Buddies
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally is having trouble with thinking of an artistic idea for a special occasion, she meets a very special friend and gets a very special idea. Safe for all readers. Cute and family fluff in the end.


**(In todays story, Ally meets Bloxx. Ally Drewood belongs to me. The Grant mansion and Rachel Jocklin and Sparkle belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10 and all Omnitrix aliens mentioned belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Building Blocks made for Buddies<strong>

* * *

><p>Ally Drewood was in her bedroom at the Grant Mansion, staring at her sketchbook and thinking. Next week was the Staybrook Art for Autism show, an art show that would sell donated art pieces to various art enthusiast and the money they would pay would be donated to the local Autism society, which helps support families with members who are diagnosed with Autism. Now, Ally was deep in her thoughts, thinking of a perfect piece of artwork that would be significant and symbolic to the organization, and she wanted it to be also interactive to those diagnosed with the disorder; meaning that it had to please the senses.<p>

However, at this moment, Ally's mind was a bit off; she hardly had an idea to work on and she felt a little uninspired. So in hopes of helping her mind out, she decided to search for Sparkle, a 3-year-old Conductoid, since the young Conductoid had a very active mind and had some pretty good artistic ideas whenever Ally asked for help

If anyone can put a spark of inspiration into my mind, it's Sparkle, Ally thought as she headed fro the playroom that Rachel and the aliens had made for the girls a few days ago.

But when she looked in there she didn't see Sparkle, and so decided to look elsewhere, but something caught her eye. It was a bunch of red, yellow, and blue boxes that looked a bit like large Legos. Ally looked at them curiously and then moved towards them. "I wonder where the guys could have gotten these huge Legos," she said. "I've never seen them this big before."

She remembered how Rachel told her that she had played with Legos when she was Ally's age. Because she didn't have any friends when she was little, Legos were her friends and she had mostly built robots, as she was fascinated by them, but she had also built other things and still had some of her old collection and a lot of the newer collection as she still built with Legos just to be creative. Smiling, Ally went over and decided to set up the Legos in three colored piles and then decide what to build for her inspiration.

She grabbed a red block and tugged, but it didn't come loose. She kept tugging, but suddenly, the blocks moved and formed a hand. "Hey!" a voice said and Ally gasped, backing up as all the Legos came together to form a multicolored shape and then a head formed, looking at the small girl with green eyes.

"Why are you trying to take me apart?"

Before she could answer, the large hand that formed before her grabbed her and brought it up to the blocky monsters face.

"Hey Put me down!" she squirmed but the monster refused.

"Not until you tell me why you were trying to take me apart." he told her.

Just then, Sparkle came in with some dolls and saw Ally in her friends clutches.

"No, Uncle Bloxx! Stop! That's Ally. She is a friend." she ran over and explained, making the block alien look at the little girl in his hand, and saw that she was nodding her head in agreement to the little Conductoid.

"A friend? How come Rachel never told me about you?" he asked Ally.

"I'm not so sure either, but I'm sorry I tried to take you apart. I thought you were just a pile of Lego pieces that needed to be put away.

The block alien knew from that tone of voice that Ally was telling the truth and decided to put her down. "My name is Bloxx. Sorry if I scared you earlier."

Ally forgave him and then went to Sparkle. "Hey, Sparkle. You think you can help me out with an idea for this project I am working on?"

"Sure, Ally. What do you need help in?"

Ally explained to her and Bloxx that she was tying to do an art piece for the Staybrook Art for Autism show, and that she was out of ideas and need some inspiration.

"Ooh, that sounds like a big project, and that you want to include stuff on it so that people can feel it." Sparkle spoke and started to think, as well as Ally.

Just then, both girls looked at Bloxx.

"What is it?" he asked as they looked him over.

"Have you noticed that you have the signature colors for Autism Awareness, Bloxx?" Ally asked him

"No, why?"

But before Ally could answer, her brain suddenly sparked with a great, artistic idea.

"Idea!" she sang out. "I got an idea. Bloxx, is it okay if you come with me for a second? I need some one to look at when I am having this idea spasm."

"I hope it isn't contagious, but sure." Bloxx agreed, and he and Sparkle followed Ally to her room, and from there she explained her idea for her art piece.

* * *

><p>For almost two and a half hours, Ally, Sparkle and Bloxx stayed in Ally's room, hard at work in helping her with her piece. During this time, Rachel noticed their absence and thought of checking in on them, but when she looked in the play room neither of them were there.<p>

"Now where could they have gone too?" Rachel asked herself, until she heard laughter and happy chatter going on in Ally's room. She decided to check over there and opened the door.

"Ally? What is going on in here?" Rachel asked, but then she saw it. Right in the middle of the room was a portrait, painted with red, blue and yellow blocks on both sides. But what was the real eye catcher was that there were Lego pieces, all yellow, blue and red, and they were pasted onto the portrait in a swirling fashion, almost like a DNA strand. There was also another on the back. As Rachel moved in to get a closer look, she saw that some parts of the Lego pieces had pieces of velvet, bumpy, and smooth textures on it.

"Do you like it, Rachel? You outa thank this little genius here, it was her idea." Bloxx spoke as he took Ally and gave her a noogie, making her giggle.

"Like it, I don't like it..."

"What? But, Rachel you always..." Ally spoke, but then Rachel turned to her with a big smile on her face.

"I LOVE IT! Ally, this is incredible!" Rachel told the little girl and hugged her.

Ally and Sparkle joined in the hug, thanking Rachel.

"I help out with the textures, Aunt Rachel." Sparkle added.

"Well, you girls are a great team, and look what happened. Ally, this is by far your best work I have ever seen. How did you come up with this?" Rachel asked.

"My new friend,Bloxx, gave me a little inspiration, with his colors and blocks and all." Ally explained as she hugged her new buddy.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, the Staybrook Art for Autism show began and Ally was the first to present her piece. Almost at once, everyone was staring at her piece with awe and admiration. Even a few members went up to look, and feel it. It certainly was a wonderful and amazing piece, so amazing in fact, that the Mayor of Staybrook offered up to $100 to buy the piece and have it displayed at the City Hall building, as well as reward Ally a special Autism Puzzle Piece pin, and $35.00 as A reward. Ally was happy to earn the reward, but she was happy that she had completed her work and that the money that was used to buy her piece was donated to many other special people who were much more special as well as her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>

**(Here it is. My new short story where Ally meets Bloxx. I hope you al enjoyed it as much I did writing it. A special thanks for GoldGuardian2418 for helping me out of a case of Writers Block on this story. Thanks buddy. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
